


Memories of Home

by AstridVyse



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Implied Relationships, M/M, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridVyse/pseuds/AstridVyse
Summary: Old Memories come flooding back to Estinien and Aymeric after they meet back up after Estinien saves the WOL from Zenos.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Memories of Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I just wanted to write something fun to take my mind off whats going on in this world right now. I always wondered why Estinien left with saying goodbye to his bestie and his adopted father and we get how Alberic feels from the Dragoon question about the situation but we don't really get anything from Aymeric other than him grunt and saying Estinien never wanted to have emotional goodbyes. I wanted to explore how Aymeric felt and give my reason why I would think Estinien would just up and leave without saying goodbye.

Estinien called forth the spirit of Nidhogg from within him as his spear lifted him high into the air as he saw the Warrior of light fall to the ground before the false Zenos, he flew through, the air energy radiating around him and his spear. As his spear made contact with the ground it split the parched earth in two as it sent Zenos flying back. Estinien stood between the unconscious Bard, spear outstretched as Zenos staggered but didn’t fall. The being that had Zenos’s face eyed him from his cracked mask, hand on the hilt of his sword, he looked from The WOL to Estinien as if contemplating something, then he sheathed his sword, turned around and walked through the raining ash and rock and was gone.  
Looking around he saw that the blonde Scion woman, the Au Ra ninja, and Prince Hien had fallen before Zenos as well. 

Damn.

He could not carry all of them, placing his spear on his back he knelt down near the Warrior of light. Placing his hand under his nose. 

Thank the twelve he lives.

He was pretty beat up but he lived. He would send healers after the others but the WOL needed immediate attention.  
Groaning under the weight of the Elezen’s bow and armor, Estinien lifted him over his shoulder.  
Thanking the gods he was shorter than most adult Elezen. He made the slow trek towards the Ala Mhigoen encampment.

“The troops are withdrawing as we speak my lord, Zenos among them.”  
The Ishgardien soldier told Ser Aymeric as he looked over maps of the area.  
“Zenos, are you certain?” Aymeric furrowed his brow and closed his eyes as he stood to face the soldier.

“Aye sir, seen him with me own two eyes, I did.”

“But, why now, what could have changed?” Aymeric crossed his arms deep in thought.

“Maybe the Warrior of Light gave em’ what for and he turned tail and ran.”

Aymeric smiled at the thought of seeing Zenos as the Warrior of Light shot a hail of etheric arrows into the ground as he and his ilk fled.

“ Sir, I cant believe what I’m seeing, is that the former Azure dragoon coming towards us?”

Aymeric’s heart leaped in his chest as he peered out into the dark field.  
There in the dark, an Elezen male walked slowly towards the base, carrying over his shoulder what looked to be The Warrior of Light.  
Not believing his eyes, Aymeric bolted from the archway into the dark running towards the unknown male, leaving the soldier behind.

Estinien‘s heart raced as he saw dark waves and sharp light blue eyes bounding towards him.  
He knew he was bound to be here but he was hoping he wouldn’t have to see him.

“Estinien, by the twelve, what happened?” Aymeric looked from Estinien to the WOL, dark brows furrowed in concern.

“He and his comrades were cut down by Zenos.”  
Estinien kneeled down before Aymeric, gently laying the WOL on to the ground. “I intervened before Zensos could end things permanently.” 

“Thank heavens, it must have been fate that brought you to the field when it did. “ Aymeric said while kneeling before Estinien as he began to move the WOL’s long silky white hair which was caked in blood and dirt from his face, revealing fresh scars as well as old. 

“He is badly injured, he needs the healers, my healing magic isn’t enough. I am taking him to Ishgard for aid.” 

Standing now, Estinien turned his back to the Warrior and to Aymeric.

“Will you…” he hesitated for he knew what the answer would be. “Will you accompany me back home, I’m sure the WOL would like to see the man who saved his life when he awakens.”

Aymeric looked up at Estinien as he spoke catching his dark blue eyes, they were like turbulent storms at sea.

“Naye, I cannot.” The way Aymeric looked at him just now, beautiful eyes of blue set against tan skin, accented by his blue and gold armor. 

Gods I wish I could stay but its better this way.

“Pray may I ask why?” Aymeric heard himself saying. “Was it not he and Alphinaud that came to your bedside when you were torn from Nidhogg’s clutches?” Aymeric regretted the words as soon as they came as he watched Einstein's eyes narrow at the mention of Nidhogg.

“ I am sorry but I cannot.” he broke eye contact fully while turning away. “I have Some more urgent matters to attend to.”  
“Alberic misses you.” Aymeric chimed in. 

I miss you.

“You will always have a home in Ishgard if you so choose.”

Estinien grunted at the mention of his adopted father, he had left without a word to either his father or his closest friend. It was for the best.

“Give the WOL my regards when he wakes.”

Pushing off his spear, Estinien leaped into the air and disappeared into the darkness.  
Aymeric sighed while gazing at the leaping dragoon, long white hair brushed the Elezen’s face as he leaped into the air, the gold plating shimmered from the light coming from the encampment. And then he was gone. 

Aymeric motioned to the soldiers to help him carry the WOL to the airships. 

Overlooking the bleak city of Garlemald with its cold black buildings rising out of the ground, Estinien stood perched on one of the higher towers, spear outstretched, one leg bent behind the other for balance as he looked out into the night sky at the silvery moon.

“ You will always have a home in Ishgard if you so choose.” Aymeric’s words wounded him.

He loved Alberic like a father but he could not bear to look him in the eye after succumbing fully to Nidhogg, killing thousands. Ishgard’s hope lay now with the new Azure Dragoon, Aymeric. He too missed Aymeric the nights they would spend together drinking and talking about nothing in particular, the soft smile Aymeric would give him when he thought he wasn't aware.  
Maybe something would have come of him and Aymeric if he had stayed but the distance between them was for the best, his place was here helping Eorzea rid itself of evil and Aymeric’s duties were to Ishgard. 

Moonlight cast a soft glow on the falling snow outside the stone window of the temple knights. Aymeric looked up at the night sky and wondered if Estinien was looking out at the moon also. 

Estinien had brought back so many emotions he thought he had hidden away. With a heavy sigh, he looked over at the mounds of parchment that lay on his desk. Estinien and the WOL’s health stole his concentration away from work at the moment. He hadn’t seen nor heard a word from his closest friend since the day he left. He sipped his tea warming his insides as his thoughts drifted to the last time he saw Estinien's smile, the day he relinquished his title as Azure Dragoon. 

But surely he could have given word. 

Aymeric slammed his teacup onto the saucer, splashing tea over the rim.  
Everything they have been through together from the first time they met when he saved Estinien from being killed by a dragon, to the vault when Estinien had burst through the cell doors with Lucia not too far behind; that was the first time he had seen fear in his eyes. He remembered how they both were stricken with grief the night after Lord Haurchefant had been taken from them, that Estinien’s lips had touched his and neither pulled away. They kissed through grief, pain, and uncertainty. Estinen decided to stay that night to take vigil over Aymeric until his wounds healed. He knew he had to have a good reason for leaving without saying goodbye it was so much they left unsaid, so much they had to discuss. A single tear rolled its way down Aymeric’s tan checks and off his pointed chin.

“God’s why I am crying, I feel a fool.” Aymeric wiped his tears with the back of his sleeve.  
A light knock came to the chamber’s door, as a tiny Elezen girl opened the door and bowed. 

“My Lord, the WOL has awakened.”

“Right, Aymeric smiled, placing his teacup and saucer on the edge of his desk. Let us be off to see him then.”


End file.
